confessions of a suicidal
by kookiemochi
Summary: #5: pain. Luka-luka itu hasil pertarungannya melawan diri sendiri. [dom weasley's birthday fic] [nulis random 2017]


**confessions of a suicidal**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

dominique weasley/aleksander krum.

written for dominique's birthday and nulis random 2017

prompt #5: _pain_

* * *

 _if this is my life is going to be, i don't want it anymore._

* * *

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya, mati berada di daftar teratas hal yang Dominique inginkan dalam hidup.

Jangan salah mengira.

Keluarganya tak bermasalah. Prestasinya tak mengalami kemunduran.

Secara garis besar, hidupnya baik-baik saja. Fisiknya masih berfungsi seperti biasa.

Hanya hatinya seakan mati rasa. Jiwanya mengalami guncangan dari waktu ke waktu, memaksanya menanggung depresi berkepanjangan.

Satu permintaan yang diam-diam Dominique ajukan kepada sang pencipta.

Cabut nyawanya dari raganya. Hilangkan rasa sakit yang menyebar permanen di dadanya. Bebaskan dia segera dari kekejaman dunia.

* * *

 _i hide all my scars with an 'i'm fine.'_

* * *

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Omong kosong yang selalu ia dengungkan untuk menutupi kenyataan. Dan bodohnya, semua percaya dengan mudahnya.

Dominique tertawa. Pelan, miris, getir.

Semua itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa tak ada yang peduli.

Ya, siapa yang peduli pada gadis malang penderita gangguan jiwa sepertinya?

[Jangan membuang waktu untuk mengurus gadis tak berguna sepertinya.]

* * *

 _fake a smile. don't let them know your hurting. they don't care, anyways._

* * *

Seperti manusia pada umumnya, Dominique memiliki dua sisi. Dua muka. Dua wajah. Dua kepribadian.

Yang pertama adalah Dominique Fleur Weasley. Dominique yang tampil di permukaan sebagai sosok yang bahagia, humoris, selalu tertawa, berusaha menghibur setiap orang, dan seakan tak memiliki kesulitan dalam hidup.

Yang kedua adalah Dom. Hanya Dom. Dirinya yang asli. Dirinya yang hancur, sedih, terluka, patah hati, sengsara, menderita, depresi, cemas, khawatir, dan kesepian.

Ia benar-benar aktris yang hebat.

Semua penderitaannya bisa disembunyikan dengan seulas senyum dan perkataan menenangkan.

Mungkin ia adalah eccedentesiast terbaik yang pernah dimiliki dunia.

* * *

 _people who care for me, you're the biggest idiot in the world. i tell you._

* * *

Segala macam cara telah ia coba.

Mulai dari cara biasa sampai cara ekstrim.

Tapi mengapa harus ada yang menggagalkannya?

Menghentikannya?

Kenapa Aleksander Krum selalu muncul dan menjadi benalu di tiap percobaan bunuh dirinya?

* * *

 _i don't have time for bullshits._

* * *

"Semua akan membaik. Percayalah padaku."

Kapan?

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dominique ragu.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sini untukmu."

Mati saja sana. Omong kosong paling basi yang pernah Dominique dengar.

* * *

 _you want me to be happy, did you?_

* * *

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini? Tidakkah kau merasa sakit, terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan lirih yang terlontar spontan, dikala jemari pucatnya mengoles salep di luka irisan Dominique yang masih segar.

"Rasanya seperti setengah dari bebanmu terlepas begitu saja," Dominique mengangkat bahu, "saat kau mencoba mengakhiri semuanya."

"Dan sialnya, di saat kupikir aku sudah berada di Surga, aku masih terjebak di kegelapan dunia fana."

Skandar tahu, setiap tawa dan senyum yang Dominique perlihatkan adalah palsu. Tapi ia tetap diam.

"Sebegitu inginnya kau pergi?"

Lirih, tapi menghujam dalam. Mengirimkan gelombang rasa nyeri di hatinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau ingin aku bahagia, Skand. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku bahagia."

* * *

 _yes, i have you. i only have you. thank you for always being there for me. anywhere, anytime._

* * *

Senja yang istimewa.

Karena Skandar kembali datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Pil tidur sudah berada di genggamannya, saat pemuda berambut kelam itu datang dengan lutut tertekuk, kepala tertunduk, dan seikat bunga.

Beserta sebuah permohonan yang berada di luar dugaannya.

"Kumohon, Dom," nadanya mengiba, "cobalah berhenti. Aku tak kuat melihatmu menderita seperti ini."

"Kau cantik. Kau berharga. Kau kuat. Kau berbakat. Kau penting. Kau dibutuhkan. Kau bukanlah suatu kegagalan. Kau cerdas. Kau unik. Kau luar biasa. Kau berani. Jangan pernah kau ragukan itu."

Satu paragraf, dan benteng yang susah payah Dominique bangun sedari dulu runtuh begitu saja.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melewati semua ini. Karena kau tidak sendirian. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan itu adalah janji, bukan omong kosong."

Mata Skandar yang sehitam arang mengebor dalam mata biru malam Dominique penuh kesungguhan.

Senyum manis mulai terbentuk di sudut bibir Dominique, dan ia pun mengangguk pelan. Aliran air dari sudut matanya sulit dihentikan.

"Ya, ada kau."

Selama ada Skandar, Dominique harap, semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **happy birthday, dom weasley (di fanonnya)!**

 **[fic ini sengaja ditaruh di rating m. temanya agak berat, dan saya agak ragu menaruhnya di rating t. i mean, self-harm, self-injury, suicidal attemps, suicidal thoughts, etc. bukan makanan sehari-hari yang biasa dikonsumsi remaja dan anak kecil. saya rasa begitu.]**


End file.
